Nami (One Piece)
|-| Pre Timeskip= |-| Post Timeskip= Origins: One Piece Alias/Aka: Cat burglar Classification: Human pirate Threat level: Tiger Age: 18 || 20 Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation with Clima tact, Illusion Creation (Can create mirage of herself, spawning several clones or make herself invisible), Elemental Manipulation (able to create wind blasts, lightning bolts, Fog, Can create hot air and cool air) Physical strength: Superhuman Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Multi block+ (Defeated Kalifa with only 2 good shots), possibly much higher (Electrified Oars and stopped him for a short time, although it remains unclear if she actaully hurted him) || At least Town, far higher with Zeus Durability: At least building (Took blows from Miss Doublefinger). At least City block, possibly higher (took blows from Kalifa) || At least Town Speed: Superhuman, at least high hypersonic+ reactions (Dodged attacks from Kalifa) with massively hypersonic attacks via lightning bolts from the Clima-tact || At least Massively Hypersonic Intelligence: Very high. One of the smartest of the Strawhat crew, likely being a genius as it was noted that she was 3rd smartest character introduced in the East Blue arc. Possesses great talent as a navigator and cartographer. Her talent was such that despite her being a novice, Arlong whom had already navigated in the Grand Line extorted her to keep her working for him drawing maps. Her capacity as a navigator is borderline second to none, being capable of reading and predicting weather normally considered to be unpredictable, even while being in ill health. Cunning and tactical, she has managed to defeat enemies which greatly outclassed her. Stamina: Very high. Has continued fighting even after taking massive beatings, including a knee to the face from Kalifa and getting her body pierced through. Range: Several Hundred Meters Weakness: None notable Standard equipment: Clima-tact (a multi piece rod which she uses to create natural reactions to manipulate the weather in her surroundings) Keys: Pre-Timeskip || Post-Timeskip Image gallery EB Nami 1.jpg EB Nami 2.jpg EB Nami 3.jpg EB Nami 4.jpg EB Nami 5.jpg EB Nami 6.jpg EB Nami 7.jpg EB Luffy 10.jpg EB Luffy 11.jpg EB Nami 10.jpg EB Nami 11.jpg EB Nami 12.jpg EB Nami 13.jpg EB Nami 14.jpg EB Nami 15.jpg EB Nami 16.jpg EB Nami 17.jpg EB Nami 18.jpg EB Nami 19.jpg EB Nami 20.jpg EB Nami 21.jpg EB Nami 22.jpg EB Nami 23.jpg EB Nami 24.jpg EB Nami 25.jpg EB Nami 26.jpg EB Nami 27.jpg EB Nami 28.jpg EB Nami 29.jpg EB Nami 30.jpg EB Nami 31.jpg EB Nami 32.jpg EB Nami 33.jpg EB Nami 34.jpg EB Nami 35.jpg EB Nami 36.jpg EB Nami 37.jpg EB Nami 38.jpg EB Nami 39.jpg EB Nami 40.jpg EB Nami 41.jpg EB Nami 42.jpg EB Nami 43.jpg EB Nami 44.jpg EB Nami 45.jpg EB Nami 46.jpg EB Nami 47.jpg EB Nami 48.jpg EB Luffy 28.jpg EB Nami 50.jpg EB Nami 51.jpg EB Nami 52.jpg EB Nami 53.jpg EB Nami 54.jpg EB Nami 55.jpg EB Nami 56.jpg EB Nami 57.jpg EB Nami 58.jpg EB Nami 59.jpg EB Nami 60.jpg EB Nami 61.jpg EB Nami 62.jpg EB Nami 63.jpg EB Nami 64.jpg EB Nami 65.jpg EB Luffy cover 1.jpg EB Nami cover 2.jpg EB Luffy cover 5.jpg EB Nami cover 4.jpg EB Luffy cover 7.png EB Nami cover 6.jpg EB Nami cover 7.jpg EB Nami cover 8.jpg EB Luffy cover 11.jpg EB Nami cover 10.jpg EB Nami cover 11.jpg Category:Co-protagonist Category:Female Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:One Piece Category:Weapons user Category:Staff user Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:BB:HC Category:BB:MC